


Distractions

by Willowe



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Multi, Rimming, Slight humiliation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 02:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowe/pseuds/Willowe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard doesn't mind walking in to their quarters to find that Spock and Jim started without him, not when Jim is already flushed and squirming and so deliciously embarrassed that riling him up even further is almost too easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently it's become a sort of tradition where every time I start posting for a new fandom, I have to publish smut first. That being said I have no other excuses for this.

Leonard feels mentally drained by the time he's done with his shift. It wasn't a particularly rough day but a couple of engineers came in with burns and god, does he hate dealing with burns. One was bad enough that the ensign is still in Sickbay, regenerators and sterilization fields wrapped around his arms until everything heals up and Leonard is still partially preoccupied with the kid's case. He makes his way to Jim's quarters, hoping that at least one of his partners will be around and willing to provide some sort of distraction, even if it's just a good ol' fashioned debate with Spock.  
  
When he keys in his access code and walks in he stops to take in the scene on the bed. He wasn't necessarily looking to get off, could have taken it or left it, but his dick is definitely showing interest in the proceedings so he toes off his shoes and strips off his blue shirt and says, "Started without me, did you?"  
  
Spock stops rimming Jim just long enough to answer, "Jim was being particularly difficult about his desires for tonight. I thought it best to begin before he could find an excuse to leave."  
  
Jim whimpers at that, a quiet little embarrassed sound that he can't quite hide completely.  
  
Leonard chuckles. "Didn't want to ask for it, did he?" Jim never does. He loves this, gets off on it more than almost anything else, but he has this fucked-up complex where rimming and fingering and being such a slutty bottom in general seem like an attack against his masculinity and he fights against his desire for it. Of course they've found out that he also gets off on the humiliation he feels from the whole thing, so Leonard doesn't feel bad about making Jim squirm a little bit more.  
  
Jim is on his hands and knees, ass in the air and face buried in his arms. Leonard kneels by his head, stroking a hand through his hair gently and says, "Keep eating him out, Spock. You know he's fucking dying for it."  
  
"Bones," Jim chokes out, almost a complaint except for the slight whine at the end as Spock spread his cheeks and started lapping at his hole once more.  
  
"Shh, I got you Jim," Leonard says, petting his head almost absentmindedly. Leonard's cock is hard and straining against the front of his uniform trousers and he palms it, draws Jim's attention. "You want something to distract you? Is that what you need?"  
  
Jim doesn't answer but he closes his eyes, lets out a shuddering little breath that Leonard knows is a yes that he just doesn't want to voice. Leonard unzips his pants and pulls out his cock, stroking it a few times before guiding it towards Jim's mouth. "Open up, Jim."  
  
Jim complies, opens his mouth wide and lets Leonard feed him his cock inch by inch. When Jim is in control he has no problem giving blowjobs, loves to tease his partners and rile them up, and he's damn good at it too. But he's more hesitant like this, lets Leonard set the pace and just takes whatever he's given.  
  
Leonard rests one hand on the top of Jim's head and lets the other rub over Jim's shoulder and down his sides. Jim is starting to rock back and forth between them, some of his embarrassment disappearing as he forgets the position he's in and just enjoys the pleasure he's feeling. That's all well and good, but Leonard likes watching him blush and squirm too much to just let things go that easily.  
  
"You love this, don't you Jim?" he murmurs quietly. "Love having Spock eat you out, fuck your ass with his tongue. Love taking my cock, love being stuck between us like this. Can't move, can't do anything unless we let you."  
  
Jim whimpers again, such a pretty little sound, and that red flush is spreading over his body once more. Leonard tugs him further down onto his cock as he slides his hand down to tweak one of Jim's nipples, just to hear that little cry of surprise, to feel the vibrations of his travel down his cock where it's nudging the back of Jim's throat.  
  
"Yeah, you like that too, don't you?" He twists gently, tugs a little to get Jim keening at slight pain. "Love having your tits played with. You'd come so fucking fast if I was sucking them, wouldn't you?" It's not an exaggeration either, and Jim tries to hide his face in embarrassment but with Leonard still thrusting into his mouth there's no where for him to go.  
  
Spock's pulled away again, this time to work a finger into Jim's spit-soaked hole. Jim cries out, back arching as Spock finds his prostate and starts stimulating it, rubbing against it incessantly until Leonard knows Jim has to be dripping precome all over the sheets. Leonard pulls out of Jim's mouth, rubbing his cock against Jim's cheek and smearing spit and precome over his face. Jim's not going to last long, which is fine, but Leonard doesn't want this to be over for him just yet.  
  
"C'mon Jim, I know you want to come, don't you? Don't even need us to touch your cock, you're so close." He cups Jim's face, leans down so Jim is focusing solely on him. "Do it. Come for us. It's not gonna stop us, though. Gonna keep working you open, keep playing with that tight little hole. Gonna make you come again, and again, gonna fucking milk you dry before we're done with you."  
  
Jim shudders, his hips rolling back onto Spock's finger, and when the Vulcan leans down to nip and lick around his rim again that's it. Jim comes with a cry, without any friction on his cock at all, shaking and panting and whimpering as Spock keeps working at his ass, sliding a second finger in and continuing to slowly finger him open.  
  
It's going to be a long time before they're done, and Leonard couldn't have asked for a better distraction.


End file.
